Gabriel
Gabriel is the main protagonist of the Kinect game Fable: The Journey. Gabriel is a Dweller who, along with his horse Seren, has been separated from his clan. He comes across Theresa, who has been mortally wounded by a dark force known as the Corruption. He must take Theresa to the Spire before the Corruption catches up with the two of them. ''Fable: Edge of the World'' Gabriel appears in the latest Fable novel, Fable: Edge of the World. A Dweller in his late teens, Gabriel is known for his fascination with Heroes, who have not been seen in Albion for decades, and tells stories of Heroes, such as the last king (who disappeared forty years ago) and Reaver to young Dweller children. His friend Katlan, recently named leader of their tribe, reprimands him for his obsession with Heroes and painting Reaver, a very rich and powerful figure, in a bad light. Gabriel resolves to stop telling stories to the children. But at night, he still dreams of Heroes. ''Fable: The Journey'' Beginnings Gabriel takes the place as the Hero of the latest story for the Fable series, starting out as an ordinary Dweller. His journey begins when he is separated from his fellow Dwellers while staying near Bowerstone. As he attempts to reunite with his people, he encounters Theresa who is wounded and fleeing from the Corruption. At first Gabriel acts cowardly, beginning to run at the first sight of trouble. However he soon returns, helping the blind seer onto the cart and urging Seren to avoid the devastating forces of the Corruption's first lieutenant, the Devourer. Narrowly escaping the attack, Gabriel's relief turns to horror when Theresa admits that the Devourer's attack poisoned his horse. She offers a way to heal Seren, but warns that it will take personal sacrifice on Gabriel's part. Gabriel readily agrees. Travelling to the Spirit Chambers, a temple of the Enlightened, Gabriel was told to dip his hands into the Pool of Sight to recover the power that would enable him to heal Seren. After receiving a disturbing vision of Albion's downfall at the hands of the Corruption and passing a series of tests in a spiritual realm, Gabriel returns with a pair of gauntlets, much like those used by the old Hero King. Using their power, he heals his animal companion, only to realize that they are stuck on his arms and cannot be removed. Revealing this to be the sacrifice she warned of, Theresa offers a way out of this predicament for Gabriel. This solution, however, was located in the far-off Forge of Fire, another Enlightened temple that was located on the edge of the massive forest of Thorndeep. Begrudgingly, Gabriel took Theresa back on the cart and set off for the temple. Finding the Willstones Passing through the thick forest, the duo came across a series of hobbe forts blocking the roads. Setting off on foot, Gabriel travelled through the old gold mines before coming across a local woodsman named Fergus, who had been tied up and captured by the hobbes. Releasing him, Fergus and Gabriel reunited with Theresa and Seren, and the group made their way further into the forest. Deciding to stay at Fergus' place for the night, Gabriel and Fergus were interrupted by the sudden appearance of native balverines. Fighting their way to Seren and Theresa, the two warriors managed to fight off the creatures. The next morning, upon leaving Fergus' home, the Devourer came upon the group once more, forcing Fergus to join Gabriel and Theresa on their journey. Once again running for their lives, the trio managed to escape into the light, back on course to the temple. Facing a myriad of foes on the way, the group nevertheless managed to safely arrive at the Forge of Fire, where Fergus found the remains of his wife, Peg. With Fergus busy burying the remains, Gabriel managed to pass the trials and tribulations of the temple, claiming the Willstone of the Hero Blaze in the process. Unfortunately, it was at this moment that the Devourer personally attacked the group, determined to stop them once and for all. Fighting off his minions, Gabriel was still no match for the Corruption's lieutenant, who disabled his opponent and proceeded to taunt him, warning the Dweller that there was no hope left for Albion. Desperate, Gabriel called upon Fergus to aid him in his hour of need, a request that drove the once-cowardly woodsman to put aside his fear and save his friend. Distracting the Devourer, Fergus' death gave Gabriel the opportunity to destroy the abomination for good. Mourning the death of Fergus, Gabriel admitted to Theresa that he would not take off the gauntlets, resolute in helping Albion in its time of need and moving on to the next temple. Travelling through the dangerous hills of Miremoor, Theresa and Gabriel were stopped by the wreckage of a long caravan of carts, left burning in the open road. Looking for survivors, the duo only found one, a farm girl by the name of Betty. Claiming to be one of the few survivors, the sympathetic Gabriel let Betty join Theresa and himself in their attempt to cross the River Ironwash, as Betty believed that her father may have escaped there. Betty guided Gabriel through a shortcut to the River Ironwash, past the haunted lands of the Fallen Fen. Fighting alongside the ghosts of the Albion Royal Army, Gabriel used his power to drive off the hollow men and light the great beacon, which banished all remaining hollow men, freed the soldiers from their curse, and made the Fallen Fen safe again. Endgame Proceeding to Sable's Crossing, Gabriel blasted a way through the bridge, much to the disgust of the Toll keeper, and made his way to the Whitespire Mountains. Fighting through Northward Fort, the group made a much-needed stop at the abandoned watchtower known as the Far Watch, where Betty and Gabriel made their feelings clear for each other. Interrupted by Theresa, Gabriel kept watch at the campsite while Betty allegedly went out to get more firewood before she was captured by the second of the Corruption's lieutenants – the foul Temptress. Urging Seren to catch up, the Temptress lead the Dweller and the Seer to The Shattered Prism, the last of the temples and home to the Willstone of Sol, the Hero of Light. Passing its trials, Gabriel emerged victorious, Willstone in hand and ready to get Theresa to the Spire to fight off the Corruption once and for all. It was here, however, where the recently recovered Betty revealed her true nature as the Temptress herself, blasting Theresa aside and attempting to kill the Dweller in an intense battle of the wills. Pulling himself together, Gabriel managed to cast aside the Temptress' tricks and defeated her in single combat, destroying her at long last. Helping Theresa back on the cart, the group continued their journey. Continuing westward, Theresa and Gabriel once again had to fight off the Corruption's growing forces, battling their way through the Echo Hills of Albion. It was here where Gabriel at long last caught up to his old friend, Katlan, who had been mortally wounded in a vicious balverine attack. Fighting off the creatures, Gabriel could only console his dying friend, who readily admitted that Heroes did indeed still exist upon seeing Gabriel's ability before passing away. Resolute in his campaign against the Corruption, Theresa and Gabriel went through the nearby tunnels and emerged in the canyon-ridden landscape of Deepgorge. With the Corruption having completely overridden this once-rich area, the duo had to fight their way through the industrial town of Bastion before arriving at their final destination, the beach of Kraken's Jaw. Preparing to take the deactivated Cullis Gate, it was here where Theresa revealed that she only had the power to teleport two people to the Spire, abandoning Seren to the approaching hordes of the Corruption. Though apprehensive about leaving his lifelong companion and friend, Gabriel finally gathered the strength to let Seren go, taking Theresa's hand and teleporting to the ancient Old Kingdom tower. There, in the Spire, Gabriel had to undergo one last trial – the sacrifice of Theresa herself. Channelling the light through the Seer, this power was enough to drive the Corruption back, buying Theresa the time to make her final wish. Escaping to the heart of the Spire, Gabriel managed to escape the doomed tower mere seconds before it was destroyed, apparently killing both Theresa and the leader of the Corruption, the Corruptor himself. Walking the beaches of Kraken's Jaw, Gabriel reflected on his journey and his new destiny to protect Albion from any future threats before finding Theresa's blindfold, left lying in the sand. It is at the end of the game that Gabriel is revealed to be newly blinded, just as Theresa had been, before adorning the Seer's blindfold. Powers and Abilities Gabriel is a unique Hero due to the fact he isn't born one, but was made into one through the use of magical gauntlets, similar to the ones used by the Hero of Brightwall fifty years earlier. However, unlike those gauntlets, the ones used by Gabriel are permanently bonded to his hands, while allowing him to use many different kinds of spells. This enables him the ability to use a variety of magical abilities, while also having an unlimited amount of mana. Trivia *Gabriel was voiced by Geoff Breton. *Gabriel is the most vocal protagonist in the Fable series. Gallery Gabriel-Game Stop.jpg|Gabriel Fable: The Journey Gabriel&Seren.jpg|link=Seren BlindGabriel.png Category:Fable: The Journey Characters Category:Fable: Edge of the World Characters